Emotions Connect by Thread
by Nate-Miki
Summary: A human girl with the ability to control puppets similarly to Alice. This is the story of her daily life in a world much different to the Genskyo she knew.
1. Chapter 1

Copyright: All items used in this story are owned by their respective owners

* * *

Mikka smiled as she looked over the house she now owned. She calmly walked over to the table and set her bag down on it. She then looked over at the Wriggle puppet sitting at the table reading a spell grimoire. Mikka smiled at the puppet before walking over to the nearest window.

"I highly doubt that you can properly understand that grimoire. Most of the words you and your siblings know are based off of mimicking my speech patterns. We both know that magic is not one of my strong points." Mikka said as she glanced out the window. A light rain had been falling all morning. Amongst the grass and puddles a Kogasa puppet happily pounced about under the protection of its umbrella. Mikka turned away from the window and grabbed a pocket watch dangling from her belt. She flipped it open and glanced at the time before she glanced at the Wriggle puppet again.

"Where is Orin at?" Mikka asked the puppet. The Wriggle puppet replies by pointing towards the kitchen.

"Orin, come here!" Mikka calls out. The Orin puppet comes running out of the kitchen and pauses in front of Mikka. Mikka motions towards the door as she sat down and started the process of putting her sneakers on. Once she had finished putting them on she opened the door. The Orin puppet happily darted out of the door and into the puddle filled yard. Mikka turned around once outside the door and closed it. Once she had finished locking the door she turned around and blinked in surprise at how close her Kogasa puppet had gotten in that short amount of time. She calmly bent down and picked said puppet up and placed it on her shoulder.

"Got us covered." The Kogasa puppet declared as it repositioned its umbrella to now cover itself and Mikka. The Orin puppet waves at the duo from across the yard before jumping into a puddle. Mikka calmly walked across the yard and placed a hand on the puppets head. The puppet nuzzles against her side as it walks alongside her down the path to the road. It waves at a Sukuna puppet that had run up from the house. In the Sukuna puppets hand's was Mikka's bag. Mikka smiled at the puppet as she picked up her bag and swung it across her shoulder.

"It's a new day in this world. A new day filled with the unknown." Mikka said as she began walking down the road.

"To the surprise of the unknown!" The Kogasa puppet declared from its perch. It looked over at its two siblings expectantly.

"To the praise of a job well done!" The Sukuna puppet replied.

"To the thrill of igniting a new fire!" The Orin puppet cheered. The Kogasa puppet reaches over and grabs a small fire extinguisher that was clipped to the side of Mikka's bag. It then aims at and sprays the Orin puppet.

"It's going to be a long day." The Orin puppet mumbled to itself.

* * *

For those familiar with Touhou fangames there is a game called Touhou Puppet Dance Performance. It is effectively a properly done Pokemon game using the Touhou girls. I have been working on a LP of said game and when talking with one of my friends came up with the idea of actually putting the trainer from said game in the actual Touhou story alongside their puppets. As such the initial chapter for this sometimes silly, sometimes serious story.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikka yawned as she looked over the grassy field. The rain had stopped about an hour ago so everything had begun to dry off. She paused before grabbing her watch. She nodded to herself before reaching into her bag. All three puppets perk up at the sight of a blanket. Mikka calmly sets out the blanket. She sits down before looking at her left hand. She focuses on the six rings she was wearing. She calmly taps three of the rings. A Nazrin puppet and a Kurumi puppet look around in confusion at the sudden summon. The Wriggle puppet meanwhile glances up from its grimoire before going back to it.

"Upside down." The Kurumi puppet points out. The Wriggle puppet replies with a burst of electricity that knocks out the poor thing. Mikka sighs before turning towards the Nazrin Puppet.

"I've got stuff!" The Nazrin puppet declares. It places down a random assortment of items on the blanket. Amongst the items are at least five grimoires. Also amongst the items is a pagoda. Mikka picks up said item and sighs. She then looks over the grimoires.

"Who would misplace these?" Mikka asks.

"Black and White." The Nazrin puppet says calmly. Mikka sighs as she reaches into her bag and pulls out a jewel box. She opens it and sets it down. She carefully removes the ring the Nazrin puppet is linked to and puts it away. She then takes off the ring linked to the knocked out Kurumi and puts it away. She then takes out two other rings and puts them on. She taps them. Summoned in front of her are now a Cirno puppet and Okuo puppet. She closes the box and puts it away. She then pulls out what appears to be a CD case. She flips it open revealing six cookies. She offers a cookie to each of the puppets.

"So I need to stop by the Scarlet Mansion and the Moriya Shrine." Mikka mentions as she writes the info in a notepad.

"Myouren Temple." The Cirno puppet says.

"Thanks." Mikka says as she corrects her mistake. The Wriggle puppet begins looking through Mikka's bag. It smiles to itself.

"Kappa place!" The Wriggle puppet says as it holds up both a 3DS and PS Vita. Mikka stares at the two devices in surprise.

"I still have those? They've been dead for a couple months now so I'd forgotten about them." Mikka says. She scribbles down another note. She then stands up. The six puppets happily fold up the blanket. Mikka puts away the blanket and begins walking. The puppets quickly follow after her.

"So are we just going to follow wherever the wind blows?" The Cirno puppet asks.

"Yep, I don't own a map so. Onwards to adventure!" Mikka declares.

"This has long day written all over it." The Okuo puppet comments.

"It does." The Orin puppet replies. She hisses at the Kogasa puppet that is threatening the duo with the fire extinguisher.

"Yay! Adventure!" The Cirno puppet cheers.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikka laughed as she crossed the finish line pf the track. She slowed to a stop before walking up to a table set up next to the track. She grabbed a bottle of water off of the table and proceeded to remove the cap of said bottle. She quickly took a sip before turning to face the woman that was keeping track of the girl's times.

"Very impressive Mikka. You just managed to run a mile in four minutes and fifty six seconds. You should consider joining the track team." The woman said as she wrote down the time.

Mikka is pulled back to the world of Genskyo by the sound of a bullet being reflected by her Sukuna puppet. She sighed before turning to look at the fairy that was culprit to the deed.

"I was enjoying those thoughts." Mikka grumbles as she side steps the fairy's next volley of danmaku. Mikka plants her foot in the dirt before sprinting towards the fairy. She punches the fairy before grabbing its wing. She proceeds to pull the fairy towards her making sure to realign the poor thing to be looking at her. She brings her knee up impacting the fairy's jaw which knocks the poor thing into the air. It comes crashing down hard enough to leave cracks in the dried mud at the side of the road. Mikka steps forward and nods to herself upon verifying that the fairy is out cold.

"Destroy the evidence!" The Orin puppet declares as it lifts up a canister of gas. Mikka shakes her head before motioning for the puppet to come to her. The Orin puppet gives a sigh of displeasure but follows the order anyways. Mikka pats the puppet on the head before turning and beginning down the path once again.

"Not worth the effort, Orin. She's a fairy so she'll just revive after a while. After all you've seen what happens when a fairy can't swim." Mikka says as the puppet being talked to nuzzles against her. Mikka smiles before looking over her right hand. She lets out a sigh as she continues walking down the path. She smirks upon realizing that the handful of fairies in the area are now giving her a wide berth.

"You upset." The Wriggle puppet says as it pulls at Mikka's leg. Mikka frowns before letting out a sigh at this action. She had managed to worry one of her little ones.

"Is it that obvious?" Mikka asked in hopes that she could steer the puppet away from the topic.

"Yes." The Wriggle puppet declares bluntly. This reply makes Mikka frown.

"Great, I should have known I couldn't steer you away from the topic. I'm sorry for being upset. I always try to be strong around you little ones. I guess I failed." Mikka says as she looks out at the farm fields in front of her.

"Be human." The puppet bluntly says. Mikka laughs before turning towards the puppet.

"I'm always looking out for you little ones I forgot that I'm not just your caretaker. I have my own feelings to. Truth be told I've been ignoring my own feelings for a very long time since you little ones always helped me. But thinking about it I guess I've been ignoring that one feeling that you can't fully replicate. The feeling of being home with family." Mikka says as she looks back out at the fields. She lets out one final sigh before spotting the human village in the distant. She smiles before tapping her left hand. As her puppets disappear their respective rings gemstones begin to glow. She then plants her foot into the ground and pushes off into a sprint.

"It's only four miles. I'll be there in no time." Mikka says to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

"You thief!" A voice yelled. Mikka turned around to see a blond haired fairy running towards her. The fairy was holding a book that was moments before sitting on a market stall's display. Mikka sighed as she tapped her hand. The Sukuna puppet immediately adjusts its helmet upon being summoned. It nods before darting out in front of the fairy. The comically large needle it was holding is now pointed at the fairy. Mikka taped her hand again as she approached the scene.

"Get out of my way!" The fairy yelled. She tries darting around the puppet only to be forced backwards by what is effectively a sword slash. As an added deterrent the puppet fires a danmaku bullet which barely misses the fairy's face.

"Honestly, Clownpiece. I'd expect better from you." Mikka says as she focused on the fairy. The humans in the marketplace had by now scattered looking for a safe place. Clownpiece frowns down at Mikka.

"You're human. A stupid and weak one at that." Clownpiece says as she hovers out of reach of Mikka. Mikka laughs at the statement. The Sukuna puppet nods to itself before firing a burst of danamku at the Clownpiece. The fairy dodges the volley with little effort.

"Such predictable patterns. You honestly think this could stop me?" Clownpiece said as she dodged a second volley. She looked down and laughed.

"I'm not the one being forced to move. Now then." Mikka said as she smirked. She tapped her hand yet again. The Wriggle puppet calmly hovered alongside Mikka now.

"Getting backup won't help. Having two pets just makes this even more fun to use." Clownpiece said as she begun to lift her torch. She pauses upon seeing that Mikka's expression hasn't changed.

"Three. I have three helpers. Get her." Mikka says as she smirks. Clownpiece tilts her head in confusion. She is promptly hit from behind by what could only be described as a fire extinguisher. The force of the impact dazes her enough that she drops the book that she had stolen. Clownpiece turns around to look at her assailant upon getting her wits about her. She shivers upon seeing the multicolored eyes of the Kogasa puppet staring at her. The puppet smiles before spraying the poor fairy with the fire extinguisher. This action not only has the desired effect of putting out Clownpiece's torch but the added effect of knocking the fairy out of the air. Mikka catches the fairy by her collar and glares at her. She puts her other hand out and motions with it. The Wriggle puppet calmly flies up and places the book in her hand. She glances at the title before turning to the fairy and sighing.

"A cookbook. You tried to steal a cookbook." Mikka says in disbelief. Her three puppets stare at the fairy in confusion.

"Impressive. This fairy has been causing trouble for a while now." Kotohime says as she approaches Mikka. Mikka tosses the fairy to her before beginning to walk away. She hands the book back to the stall owner before tapping two of her rings. She looks over her shoulder.

"She's your problem now." Mikka says as she begins walking towards the temple at the edge of the village.

"You're not going to sell things?" The Kogasa puppet asks. Mikka shakes her head no.

"Nope. I'll get around to it later. Due to that fairy's stupidity I don't have time to check if any of the items are missing items or have a reward attached to them." Mikka says as she continues walking. The Kogasa puppet nods before turning towards a bulletin board. Mikka turns to it and pulls a wanted poster off of it. She looks over the info detailing Clownpiece before folding it up and putting it in her bag.

"Five thousand yen? Not exactly public enemy number one." The Kogasa puppet wisecracks. Mikka smiles at the puppet.

"I'll pick up that reward when I get around to checking about the items." Mikka calmly says. Her puppet nods in understanding.


	5. Chapter 5

Mikka smirked as she stepped onto the Mouyren Temple proper. Her smirk only widened upon seeing a purple umbrella laying in front of her. Her Kogasa puppet peeked around her and smiled. It looked at Mikka. Mikka nodded in approval before pushing the puppet away from her. The puppet smiled before disappearing. Mikka calmly looked in front of her as she stepped forward. The umbrella shifts as the actual Kogasa spins around and smiles.

"Surprise!" Kogasa yelled as she threw something towards Mikka. It takes a second for Mikka to realize that the object flying towards her was made of plastic. It takes a second longer for the panic to set in upon realizing it was a plastic spider. The panic that sets in causes Mikka to accidently summon her Okuu puppet. The puppet immediately reacts to her distress by incinerating the object out of existence. Meanwhile Kogasa was too busy celebrating her victory to notice the fireball.

"Don't do that." Mikka gasped between panicked breathes. The Okuu puppet adjusts itself preparing to attack Kogasa on command. It smirked upon seeing the Kogasa puppet appear behind the actual youkai. The puppet calmly pokes Kogasa with its own umbrella. Kogasa spins around only to be staring directly at the large eye of the puppet's umbrella. The puppet's umbrella licks Kogasa knocking her to the ground. By this point Mikka has recovered and is smileing at the work her two puppets had done. She calmly pulled out two candies and tosses them to her puppets. Both puppets cheer in delight as they unwrap their treat and quickly scarf it down. Mikka smiles at this before beginning to walk towards the temple. She pauses as Kyouko runs past her and stops to look at Kogasa.

"Come on, Kogasa. I just got done sweeping! You had to go and wet yourself." Kyouko exclaims in annoyance. Kogasa stands up and looks at the other girl in confusion.

"I did no such thing." Kogasa replies as she wrings out her dress. Kyouko sighs at this sight.

"You are covered in water and are forming a puddle around yourself. Your umbrella has a tongue. Put those two facts together and you come to the conclusion that you wet yourself." Kyouko points out. Kogasa glares at her.

"That's something completely different. Anyways I didn't do this to myself." Kogasa says. Mikka laughs at the conversation before having her skirt tugged at by her Okuu puppet.

"Koishi." The puppet says. Mikka focuses in front of her puppet and sighs. Sure enough Koishi slowly fades into view.

"Can I help you?" Mikka asks. Koishi looks up from the puppet and at Mikka herself.

"It's a puppet. It reminds me of home. I should go visit sometime. Do you know my sister?" Koishi asks as she looks back at the puppet. Mikka pauses for a second.

"In passing yes. I've seen her once or twice." Mikka says. Koishi smiles at this.

"That's nice. You should try talking to her. She could use a human friend." Koishi says before fading out of sight. Mikka shakes her head.

"Never will get used to that." Mikka says as she begins walking. She pauses upon seeing Shou standing in front of the temple steps. Mikka smiles as she approaches. Shou looks at her in interest.

"Byakuren is not here right now. I'd normally be willing to help but I'm slightly busy. I lost something important to me." Shou says with a sigh.

"About that. An acquaintance of mine found this. I have no idea where but it is yours." Mikka says as she reaches into her bag and pulls out the jeweled pagoda. She calmly hands it to Shou. Shou looks over it in surprise.

"Thank you, stranger. If you see Nazrin can you do me a favor and let her know she can come home now." Shou says. Mikka nods before walking towards the stairs leading away from the temple. She pulls out her notebook as she walks. She marks off one of the items on the list.

"So next is. The kappa hideout because I just realized I need my boat." Mikka says as she scribbles down the note about the boat next to the entre for the SDM. Her Okuu puppet hovers up and looks at the notes.

"Long day ahead." The puppet sighs.

* * *

With this I'd like to bring up two things.

One, this is not the first Gensokyo that Mikka has been to. She knows everyone due to the other one. Technically.

Second, I am accepting of feedback. I have a rough idea for the first ten chapters but after that little is planned.


	6. Chapter 6

Mikka looked up from her knapping work as she walked to make sure she was still on the path. She looked back down as she put the finishing touches on the stone knife she had been working on. She swings it once to test the balance. She nods to herself in approval of the results as she places it in her bag. She then looks up and focuses on a group of fairies causing a ruckus near her.

"Come on. You should be out playing pranks on people. Not caring for some dumb plants." A fairy says to another. The second fairy shakes her head in annoyance before trying to move away from the trio.

"I'd rather not. So stop damaging my plants." The fairy replies. As Mikka gets closer it becomes apparent that this particular fairy is of the greater variety. Mikka lets out a sigh upon realizing this. One of the lesser fairies turns to her and grabs the greater one.

"Let's prank her!" The fairy says as she pushes the great fairy towards Mikka. The great fairy spins around and glares at the lesser ones. Mikka calmly lowers her hand towards her bag.

"Ever hear the quote, know thy enemy?" Mikka asks as she steps forward. A second fairy turns to look at her.

"I'm a fairy. I don't even remember breakfast." The fairy replies. Mikka sighs at this.

"Typical of a lesser fairy. I assume you mean a shortened version of one of Sun Tzu's quotes." The great airy says as she hover up to be alongside Mikka.

"What are you doing?" The first fairy asks. The great fairy smiles.

"Someone needs to put you three in your place. Constantly picking on other fairies that refuse to cause trouble." The great fairy says. Mikka smiles before flicking her wrist. She then summons her Sukuna puppet and points towards one of the fairies. The puppet points its needle sword at the fairy before summoning multiple spears of danmaku. The spears fly forward and pincushion the fairy causing her to pichun. Mikka smiles at this before turning towards a second fairy. She shakes her head upon seeing this fairy get pichuned by a seed spitting plant that was summoned by the great fairy. The Sukuna puppet floats over to Mikka as she walks calmly towards the third fairy. This fairy is the only one of the trio that wasn't paying attention at the start of the fight.

"Can I be let down?" The fairy asks. She is pinned to a tree by a familiar stone knife that has gone through her wing. Mikka calmly places her hand on the knife.

"I should just give you to Yuka. But instead. Do you know how to swim?" Mikka asks as she looks over at the river.

"No." The fairy replies. Mikka smirks down at the fairy. She grabs the fairies collar as she pulls the knife out.

"Have fun." Mikka says as she throws the fairy towards the water. The fairy tries to fly away only to in mid air register the fact that one of her wings is damaged. She goes plummeting into the water with a splash. The great fairy watches in shock before smiling.

"Nah, she'll be fine. She can always revive. Infinitely." The great fairy says. Mikka calmly brushes her hands off before turning to the great fairy.

"Sorry about that. I have a low tolerance when it comes to lesser fairies." Mikka says as she places the knife back in her bag.

"Don't worry. They deserved it." The greater fairy says as she offers Mikka two rice cookies. Mikka takes them and watches as the fairy eats one herself. Mikka offers one to her puppet before putting the other in her bag for later.

"Can you direct me to the Kappa village?" Mikka asks. The great fairy nods as she eats her cookie.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kappa kappa!" Cheers Mikka's Nitori puppet as it drops its backpack and runs into another room. Mikka looks down at the bag before walking after the puppet into the workshop. She smiles upon seeing the actual Nitori. Nitori is currently holding her puppet likeness.

"Hey, Mikka. I'm guessing you've gotten settled in at least somewhat if you are out and about. That greenhouse treeting you well?" Nitori asks as she pets the puppet on the head. Mikka groans at the pun before reaching into her bag. She pulls out the two gaming systems and sets them down in front of Nitori. The kappa calmly presses the power button and frowns at the black screen. She puts the puppet down on the workbench as she begins to reach for a screw driver.

"The greenhouse is nice so thank you for installing it. Thank the other kappa for me. Do you think you can do something about these things?" Mikka asks as she watches Nitori grab a wiring kit.

"No problem. What's wrong with them anyways?" Nitori asks as she grabs a hammer. Mikka stares at the hammer in confusion.

"Dead batteries. There isn't exactly electricity in Gensokyo." Mikka mentions. Nitori pauses from adjusting a set of goggles and stares at Mikka for a second.

"You expect me to fix that?" Nitori asks in surprise. Mikka sighs.

"Yes. I expect you to play mad scientists and somehow make zombie batteries. Not. Don't you have magical batteries around her somewhere?" Mikka says while being as deadpan as she can be. Nitori laughs before standing up.

"Any other devices in mind?" Nitori asks as she walks towards a shelf. Mikka pauses for a second before turning towards the door as the sound of it being opened. She calmly waves to Momiji as the wolf tengu enters the room. Momiji looks at her in confusion.

"Tech problems." Mikka mentions. Momiji nods before sitting down and looking at the Nitori puppet. The puppet playfully blows bubbles from a wand at the tengu.

"Eh, what? Oh, hey Momiji. Just helping Mikka with a tech problem." Nitori says as she looks over her shoulder at the table.

"I've got a laptop as well." Mikka says as she looks over at her puppet. Nitori grabs a third battery before walking over to the workbench. She hands the laptop battery to Mikka before getting to work on the devices.

"Magical Lipo batteries. They can be charged by both magical energy and electricity. They also won't short out under water. Anybody in Gensokyo could use them, fairies included." Nitori says as she finishes switching out the battery of the first device. She hands it to Mikka before looking at her somewhat sheepishly.

"It's fine. I've got mana storage crystals that can power them." Mikka says as she holds the device Nitori had just finished working on. She turns it on and smiles as the screen lights up. She hands it to her puppet and watches as it pokes at the screen.

"Oh, that's an interesting way to keep them occupied." Momiji says as she looks over the puppets shoulder.

"I wish I could get another one or kids games for them, oh well." Mikka says as she looks at the puppet. Nitori hands her the second device. She then looks at Mikka.

"No cellphone?" Nitori asks upon realizing Mikka didn't mention one.

"It's worthless where theres no signal." Mikka says as she pulls out the dead phone. She hands it to Nitori to look at anyways. Nitori runs over and grabs another battery.

"Still fixing it." Nitori hums. Mikka looks over at Momiji. The wolf tengu shrugs.

"She gets this way with modern tech. Hey, Nitori. You might want to let her stay the night considering that it's already getting dark." Momiji says. Mikka pulls out her watch and glances at it. She promptly frowns.

"Well I got two out of three done. I'll just have to set out early tomorrow." Mikka says as she puts the watch back.

"Long day I'm guessing." Nitori says as she hands the fixed cellphone to Mikka. Mikka puts it away.

"To short actually." Mikka mentions.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay where am I now?" Mikka asks as she sits up from the bed she had been laying on. The grey walls of the room had multiple bookshelves attached to them. Most of these books detailed supernatural entities. Mikka sits up and walks over to one of the books and looks over it. She turns around and walks for the door.

"This is my dorm room. Which means this entire thing is a dream. Momiji warned me not to eat Nitori's cooking right before going to sleep." Mikka comments as she walks down the hallway. A glance out the window confirms that it is nighttime. It still felt odd that no one else was out or about even if it was a dream. Mikka's memories of university although fuzzy made it very clear that there was always someone out at night. The sound of footsteps in the hallway made Mikka pause for a second. She wasn't alone but weather that was a good or a bad thing would be decided momentarily. Mikka glanced down at her hand to make sure she still had her puppets and frowned upon seeing the ring. Okuu would be overkill in this situation but it was all she had. A quick flick to the ring brings the puppet out.

"Well my powers aren't limited at least." Mikka whispers to herself as she walks forward. She pauses at the corner and listens to the footsteps. Once they are close enough Mikka rounds the corner and allows Okuu to swing the control rod. A yelp is quickly followed by a loud thud of someone landing on the floor. Mikka looks in front of her and pauses. A girl with blond hair is currently staring up at her. The girl's hat is laying on the floor besides her. The girl's eyes go from panic to confusion as she stares at Mikka. Even more confusion fills them as the Okuu puppet hovers closer to her.

"What? Okay so I've met Mikka in my dream and she tried to attack me. Well what next." The girl says as she stands up and turns to walk away. The Okuu puppet hover to get in her way. Mikka then hugs the girl.

"Thank you fate. This is really you right, Maribel?" Mikka asks as she releases Maribel. Maribel turns and looks at her in confusion.

"What? Okay so now it seems that this Mikka is the real one. What's with the puppet?" Maribel asks as she begins walking towards the main common area of the dorm. Mikka follows along as her puppet hovers behind her.

"Truth be told I've been stuck in two different Gensokyos for over six months now. This puppet is something I picked up during my trip through the first one. Have none of you noticed I was gone?" Mikka says as she sits down. Maribel looks at her in confusion.

"You've been gone how long? If I'm correct this dreams is being caused by me falling asleep on the boss while traveling to the shrine." Maribel says as she pauses for a second. Mikka looks at her in shock.

"You mean when we were going to check up on it due to the fire?" Mikka asks.

"Yep. Something wrong?" Maribel asks.

"That was over six months ago for me. I arrived at the shrine before anyone else did and ended up wandering around for a bit while waiting for everyone to arrive. During that time I encountered and odd puppet that lead me to the lake behind the shrine before teleporting me to a version of Gensokyo where these puppets come from." Mikka says as she pauses. The Okuu puppet hovers down into her lap.

"Okay so what exactly are you thinking?" Maribel asks. Mikka smiles lightly.

"Time may be functioning differently for me in the real world compared to Gensokyo. So can you check the lake behind the shrine when you get there?" Mikka asks. Maribel nods.

Author Corner

I need to do some quality control on this story. This story is currently working in arc one which is ten chapters long. Some corrections are needed to be made here and there. Feedback is also appreciated.

For those of you new to the story Mikka gained her puppets from the Touhou fan game known as Puppet Dance Performance. Instead of using the crystals that are used as basically the pokeballs she uses rings instead.

I've been working on a LP of the game and some of the puppets are based off of my team in the videos.


	9. Chapter 9

Mikka let out a yawn as she walked down the paved stone path that lead to the shore of the lake to the mansion. She paused upon seeing the gate. Meiling was nowhere to be seen. Mikka glanced back at her Nitori puppet which was watching the inflatable raft. The puppet waves back playfully.

"How do most people get in here?" Mikka asks as she sits down and looks over the wall. Her Orin puppet floats up to the wall.

"People fly." The puppet states as if floats near the top of the wall. Mikka shakes her head as she stands up before looking over the wall. She smiles before running up to the wall and jumping at it. She plants her foot on the wall and pushes off so that she gains extra momentum. She then grabs the top edge of the wall and hoists herself up. She then carefully drops down into the garden. She pauses upon seeing multiple flowers turn to look at her.

"Heh, weird. Did they replace Meiling with danmaku flowers? Is that even possible?" Mikka asks as she walks past the fountain.

"You're asking me?" The Orin puppet points out. Mikka just shakes her head at the statement before pushing the front door open. She pauses as her eyes adjust to the darker inside. Her Sukuna puppet floats forward then twirls.

"I've good memories of this place." The puppet says as it examines the foyer. Mikka laughs before looking at a sign next to one of the hallways.

"Of course you would. Why do they have signs pointing to the library?" Mikka asks as she begins walking down the hallway. The two puppets glance at each other before shrugging and then following her.

After some walking Mikka had finally arrived in front of the library. A two fairy maids glance at her in curiosity before going back to their jobs. Mikka pays them no attention before pushing open the doors and stepping into the library. She paused as she looked at the massive amount of books before returning her puppets to their respective rings. She calmly steps into the library and looks around for the nearest table. Upon spotting one she places the grimoires down before leaving the mansion and beginning the trek back home.

After three hours Mikka has finally arrived home. To her surprise a somewhat beat up greater fairy was fluttering around. Mikka sighed before approaching the fairy.

"Oh, hi again, ow. Those jerk got me pretty good." The fairy says as she lands to check her wing. The wing has a visible hole punched in it likely due to danmaku.

"Oh do you really not get along with the small fry?" Mikka asks as she approaches the front door.

"No. It's always, Hey Senbei let's go prank someone. You don't need to grow food, Senbei. Jeez." The fairy says. Mikka finishes unlocking the door before motioning for the fairy to come inside.

"It seems we agree on how dumb the smaller fairies are. You can stay here if you want. There's even a small greenhouse you could grow things in, I don't use it much." Mikka states as she watches the greater fairy flutter about before dropping to the ground again due to her wing. Mikka calmly summons her Eirin puppet. The puppet almost immediately begins bandaging up the damaged wing

Author's Corner

It's been awhile since I worked on this mainly due to how I was unsure how to write this chapter. I originally wanted this one to simply be a boat ride to the mansion. In the end I liked the idea of the mansion in general. Next up is chapter ten.

As always feedback is welcome.


End file.
